Item 47 (short film)/Full credits
Directed By: Louis D'Esposito * Screenplay By: Eric Pearson * Produced By: Kevin Feige * Executive Producers: Victoria Alonso, Brad Winderbaum, Mitch Bell, Alan Fine * Co-Producer: Brad Baruh * Produced in Association with: M3 Creative * Director of Photography: Gabriel Beristain, A.S.C., B.S.C. * Visual Effects Supervisor: Jake Morrison * Music By: Christopher Lennertz * Edited By: Hughes Winborne, A.C.E., John Breinholt * Production Designer: Shepherd Frankel * Casting Director: Sarah Halley Finn, C.S.A. * Costumer Designer: Timothy A. Wonsik * Music Supervisor: Dave Jordan * Supervising Stunt Coordinator: RA Rondell * Bernie Stunt Double: Holland Diaz * Claire Stunt Double: Sarah Molasky * Sitwell Stunt Double: John Ashker * Associate Producer: Chris McComb * Unit Production Manager: Aaron Godfred * First Assistant Director: Todd Kaufman * Second Assistant Director: Brandeaux Tourville * 1st AC: Al Cohen, Naomi Villanueva-Brunner, Brian Legrady * Steadicam/Operator: Craig Fikse * DIT: Nathan Levine Heaney * Camera PA: Alan Legrady * Leader: Julie Hotz * 2nd AC: Michael Sharp, Robert Settlemire * 2nd AC: Mary (Beth) Napoli * Steadicam/Operator: Ben Seamanoff * Camera Assistant: Ashley Adamson * Phantom Tech: Jordan Harriman * Still Photographer: Katrina Marcinowski * Art Director: Calla Klessig * Set Director: Todd JEffery * Set Dresser: Seth Bauer * Art By: Christian Snell, Ernesto Cruz * Art Production Assistants: Dierdre Jernigan, Robert Naughton, Waira "Willy" Njau * Standby Painter: Jill Bensics * Prop Supervisor: Russell Bobbitt * Assistant Props: Jim Stubblefield, Kurt Gefke * VFX Producers: Diana Giorgiutti, Jen Underdahl * Visual Effects By: Trixter * Visual Effects Supervisor: Alessandro Cioffi * Visual Effects Producer: Mihaela Chifor * Animation Supervisor: Simone Kraus * Coordinator: Patrick Timmermann * Compositing Artists: Andreas Gebauer, Friday Hogg, Sandro Kath, Adina Wernstedt, Michael Habenicht * 3D Artists: Stefon Braun, Andreas Krieg, Emanuel Strixner * Effects Artists: Michael Goebel, Andy Alesik * Matchmove Artist: Sebastian Wernicke * Makeup Artist: John Blake * Hair and Makeup Artist: Nicole Sortillon * Supervising SFX Coordinator: Daniel Sudick * Special Effects Foreman: Mike Edmonson, Eric Cook, John Cazin * Special Effects Technician: Joel P. Blanchard * Production Manager: Tina Trivan * Production Coordinator: Allison Dana Meyers * Interactive Coordinator: Corinna Vistan * Assistant to D'Esposito: Rina Varughese * Key PA: Andrew Ritter * Production Assistants: Derek Wells, Devon Almendarez, Jessica Morris, Mike Wilds, Robb Thompson * Construction Coordinator: John W. Hoskins * Construction Lead: Roy Martinez * Supervising Sound Editor: Andrew DeCristofaro, MPSE * Sound Re-Recording Mixers: Andy Koyama, Beau Borders * Sound Design: Michael Payne, MPSE, Ann Scibelli, Tim Walston, MPSE * ADR Supervisor: Glynna Grimala * Foley Supervisor: Kerry Carmean-Williams * Dialogue Editor: Tim Kimmel * 1st Assistant Sound Editor: Gayle Wesley * Sound Stage Mix Technician: Zack Howard * ADR Mixer: Greg Steele, CAS * ADR Recordist: Greg Zimmerman * Supervising Foley Artist: Gary Hecker * Foley Artist: Gary Marullo * Foley Mixer: Nerses Gezalyan * Sounder Mixer: Mike Budzik * Boom Operator: Jennifer "Blue" Heimbach * Boom Operator: Krista Fetterer * Video Technician: Jay Huntoon * Video Assist: Paul Murphey * Script Supervisor: Richelle Taylor * Gaffer: Michael Gioulakis * Best Boy Electric: Kenton Drew Johnson * Lamp Op/Rigging Gaff: Langston York * Lamp Op: Eric Bader, Marc-Antoine Serou, Vanessa Wolf * Rigger: Eric Clark * Electric: Eric Tolzmann, Joey Kennedy, Matthew Hingstman * Key Grip: Anthony Schrader * Best Boy Grip: Ben Kilmer * Dolly Grip: Justin Moran-Duquette * Grip: Andreana Davies, Chad Mahadevan, Richard Prim, Ritchie Brush, Robert Ballard, Timothy Ryan * Jib Operator: Michael Hart * Remote Head Tech: Niño Defranco * Casting Assistant: Rachel Peterson * Extras Casting: Tony Hobbs * Wardrobe Assistant: Sarah Wachel * Consulting Editor: Bendict Coulter * Assistant Consulting Editor: Caleb McNear * Digital Intermediate and Mastering by: Efilm * D.I. Colorist: Charles Bunnag * D.I. Producer: Mike Dillon, Brandie Konopasek * Additional Graphics By: Tanissa Schoengarth * Post Production Executive: Bruce Markoe * Technical Operations Executive: Florence Litchfield * Music Coordinator: Rebecca Touma * Assistant to Mr. Lennertz: Drew Silverstein * Transportation Coordinator: Robert Ellis * Drivers: Brooks Ellis, Charlie Converse, Neil Chisholm, Sean Erman * Locations Manager: Scott Logan * Asst. Location Manager: Kristi Frankenheimer * Catering By: Tony's Food Service * Catering Chef Assistant: Jose T. Sosa, David C. Soliz * Catering Service: Ivan Kerum, Jim Holmes * Craft Service: Jill Heydorff * Cleaning Crew: Dalia Moaoz, Obed Maoz * Medic: Joshua Humphrey * Police: Brett Papworth, Marion Newton, Oscar Lamb * Marvel Security Team: Bob Grosser, Barry Curtis, Mitul Patel, Matt Slatoff, Lee Malin * Marvel Creative Committee: Alan Fine, Joe Quesada, Dan Buckley, Brain Michael Bendis * "Just What I Needed", Written By: Ric Ocasek * "Just What I Needed", Performed by: The Cars, courtesy of Snychro 4, LLC and Hear Music, by arrangement with Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Tear Down the Walls", Written and Performed By: Doug Carrion, courtesy of Benair Chuchill, LLC * Special Thanks To: Soundelux, Deluxe Laboratories and Digital Services, The Cimarron Group ** Lighting & Grip Equipment By: MBS Media Campus ** Cameras & Camera Lenses By: Panavision ** Re-Recording Services By: Todd-AO West Category:Full credits